Tingle
by Serendipitous Cake
Summary: - "From now on, he's to be called Angelo."


Disclaimer: If you think they're mine, you're sorely mistaken.

Tingle

By Serendipitous Cake

From now on, he's to be called Angelo Raines said coldly and I with the rocking tingle zap under the skin.

The sharp metallic hum of the fan at the end of the hallway leading to another hallway corridor turning.

"Where is he?"

Turning the corner going around the corner to the corridor down the hall

"I think he went this way, sir."

__

Raines with the coldness saying hes to be called Angelo speaking the words

Cold tiles speaking of treason hearing the words over and over in time unending

__

he's to be called Angelo

The words neverending ceaseless path over and over on his tongue on the tiles no stopping spinning clock as they repeat over and over

__

angelo

"Angelo?"

__

there is no timmy anymore from now on hes to be known as angelo

Sharp metallic hum fan always spinning infinity one hallway goes to another hallway dark unending labyrinth through the ground like a tiny civilization so full of technological perfection emblemized in the clean tiles antiseptic paradox to the truth of the madness of the people of the hallways in the civilization underground

"I think he's headed toward SL-27."

The twisting labyrinth underground one corridor to the next around the corner where the fan has its metallic hum in the quiet of the lies spread upon the tiles

"Find him now!" Lyle said.

Hissing as the air turns around the corner to the other hallway with the fan spinning infinitely as time is unending and the perpetuated lies seep further into the tiles around the corners and down the corridors into the hallway in the labyrinth

__

what are you going to do with timmy now catherine asked sorrowfully

Catherine asking with sorrow

Catherine

Mother

Catherine

there is no timmy anymore

"He's running toward the main corridor, head him off at the pass."

__

Catherine

In the room silent with the handcuffs electricity shocking me down in the labyrinth where the quiet seeps through the air blown by the fan down the corridor onto the tiles where the lies rest in the patterns of the tiles down the corridors

__

no timmy anymore

She came in with the sorrow on her face sorrow mixing with the tingle zap under the skin mixing with the lies and the fear in the air rushing down the hallway like water

"He ran into the room at the end of the hallway," the burly sweeper spoke into his walkie talkie.

The room where the pained tingle zap under the skin where timmy lived

__

what are you going to do with timmy now

"Be careful. He may become violent."

The pained tingle zap that had went under the skin leaving the rocking and the shaking and the soft hand of mother

__

Catherine asking with sorrow

"Sir, he's just rocking in the corner."

__

there is no timmy anymore

Rocking under the gentle touch as the lies went through the air onto the tiles from his voice after the tingle zap left the rocking and the shaking from the tingle

__

There is no timmy anymore from now on hes to be known as angelo he said coldly like the lies from his voice into the air and onto the floor spilling onto the floor hiding in the tiles where the electricity had been with the air

"Get him out of there and lock the room," Lyle said coldly

cold like the voice that spoke the lies onto the floor that mixed with the air and the tiles whisking through the fan down the corridors spreading through the labryinth and onto the floors

__

no timmy anymore

"Come on, Angelo. Back to your space. Don't make this difficult," the soft sweeper voice of the sweeper of the daughter from her mother

__

Catherine

"Lock him in his space."

In the cold from the air that went through the fan from down the hallway in the corridor with the corners and the tiles full of the lies that were spoken when the electricity powered the fan and left the tingle zap in the skin

__

what are you going to do with timmy now there is no timmy anymore from now on hes to be known as angelo

"Why do you do this, Angelo?"

Soft voice like the mother from the daughter with the comfort of the hands on the shaking skin from the tingle zap of the electricty in the underground technology of the labyrinth

__

no timmy anymore from now on hes to be called angelo

"Timmy's gone."

With the soft hands comforting on the electric skin that tingles from the pulse of the air with the electricity from the lies down the hall from the fan of the fan into the fan

__

there is no timmy anymore

Fin

AN: This is based around stylistic themes from William Faulkner's "The Sound and the Fury."


End file.
